The Last of The Timelords?
by EmilyDoreen
Summary: Starring Amy & The Doctor, same people, random series. When the Doctors life is changed by an arrival of a strange girl, is she who he thinks? How will he react when he realises the dangers of what he is facing? The most difficult choice, what to do..
1. A Nightmare, A memory

**This is my first upload on Fanfic so sorry for any 'typo' errors. This first chapter is a dream, just to set the scene lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. I wish I did, but no. Oh well enjoy peeps =D xxxx**

**Chapter 1: A nightmare, a memory.**

The Doctor stared in dis-belief towards the ruby crimson sky. His wife, slowly edged towards him, and placed her hand into his.

Outside the dome, a fleet of Daleks, thwarted towards Gallifrey; at the point where the Doctor and Shulietto were standing.

Shulietto sighed, ran her hands through her long, ebony hair, "This is it, the last battle of the time war", she remarked, tears slowly blossoming from her Emerald green eyes.

The Doctor didn't reply, he was too mortified to do so. To mortified by what was about to befall Gallifrey.

His eyes slowly worked there way round the Royal city that had once been, what used to be a beautiful kingdom, dressed with the light of three suns, now, a place of ruin and, suffering. With weapons of all ranges, preparing to launch an immense attack on the Dalek Fleet, heading over the skies of the orange planet.

The Doctor turned to face Shulietto. He slowly, reached around her waist, "I love you", he whispered.

He lent forward, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Only a few seconds later, Kentos, a blonde haired boy, ran up to them in a hurry, exasperated and short for breath.

"Mother, Father!" he panted, trying to catch his breath back.

"Look, we need you both, right now. Come and take you're places" he held back a minute or two, as what he was about to say hurt him so.

"The time has come" he sighed.

The Doctor put his arm around him, while holding Shulietto hand.

"Alright son" Shulietto smiled, putting on a brave face.

"May Rassilon have all the ideas now", she anxiously said, as the Sigma family took their places on the frontline.

There was too much tension to speak; everyone was almost in tears, they all wanted it to end, but not in the worst way possible.

The silence was immense, only when President Rassilon telepathic signal was beamed into the Time lords heads, the silence broke.

It had begun.

Fire rose into the sky turning what was once a blissful orange, into nothing but thick ash.

All the Doctor could hear were screams and the cries of "EXTERMINATE", coming from the Daleks.

The Doctors world gradually slowed down. All his senses dimmed, the sounds muffled, except for one.

He heard a females scream coming from beside him. He turned flustered by the sound.

Shulietto, layed their, soundlessness.

The Doctor turned away from his position, grabbed hole of her. Praying for her to live.

His children, dared to glance at the body that lay inside the Doctor's hands. In there anger, they blasted out more and more Daleks, trying to bear the pain.

The Doctor just stared at her lifeless body.

When he bared the truth, he recoiled in horror.

He got up, and ran, as fast as he could, he ran for miles, thinking would he ever stop running?

"The man who keeps running because he'll never look back. In shame"

"Doctor?! DOCTOR?! protested Amy. Awaking the Doctor from his slumber.


	2. Susan Foreman

**This is a VERY random chapter, no point to it, until way further on. More chapters coming ASAP =)**

**Carrying on from Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I do own this story =D Review, whatever you like, I'm happy to hear =) xxx**

**Chapter 2: Susan Foreman.**

"Doctor?! DOCTOR?!"Amy protested. The Doctor suddenly awoke; he was sweating, tears, streaming down his face.

He remembered the nightmare vividly, as it was a memory. A re-occurring memory that saddens him so.

As he regained full awareness as he woke up, Shulietto's scream ran through his mind. Never, leaving him.

His eyes looked around his room in a daze, until, he saw Amy, knelt beside him, looking at him sympathetically.

She wearily passed him a half full glass of water _(which by the looks of it was originally hers) _The Doctor gulped down the liquid as fast as he could, he was clearly parched.

Amy reached sideways, and put her arm around him. "You were screaming again", Amy sighed.

"I know, it was just, a, uh-a, uh- very, bad dream", he murmured, breaking away from her, and heading into the console room of the TARDIS.

As he entered the room, he leant back onto a metal bar. The TARDIS's vibrations soothed the Doctor. But her vibrations seemed sad. As is she was grieving with him;

"You miss them to, don't you" he said, calming himself with closed eyes. To bear back the tears.

Amy entered, and just stood there. "Doctor-"

"No, don't ask me, I'm fine, I always am", he paused realising that his nightmare wasn't the matter, "that's not what you were going to ask me, isn't it?"

"No, not really. No it's just, well, I was sorting out my cupboard, you know, to make room for the stuff we got from, Colestoralim-"

"And..?" Inquired the Doctor.

"Let me finish what I was saying, well, anyway, I found this box entitled 'Me & My best BUDDIES' note: The random smiley face on it".

Amy revealed an old casket, with old plating, on the edge, and old high Gallifreyan scriptures on the edges.

"I thought I lost this!" remarked the Doctor, in surprise, his face lit up by the discovery.

"Do ya want it?" asked Amy, she smiled at him, as if inquiring to see its contents lay in the box.

"Well... I guess we could..."

"YES" Amy yelped in glee.

They sat down at the edge of a platform, and slowly opened the casket.

It was crammed full of photos, and objects that once belonged to his old friends. Amy revealed 2 photos; both were of Sarah, and the Doctor in different forms.

"Who's this chick eh?"

"Oh, that's Sarah Jane, great woman, no, wonderful woman. And the men on the right? Well, there both, uh, me"

"How can they both be you?!"

"Well... Amelia Pond, as I said when you tried to, uh, seduce me, I don't age, I change face. You humans age".

"Two very different concepts" joked Amy "I remember now".

The Doctor withdrew a scarf from the box. The Doctor gave a sigh, and just, admired, the scarf.

"Huh, will you look at that? Poor, poor, Romana"

"Who's Romana?" inquired Amy, looking concerned.

"No one, it doesn't matter" The Doctor quickly added.

Amy's face enlightened when she found a photo of him and a young female. She found this photo very amusing.

"Oh, My God is that you?" joked Amy.

"Well... how'd you get to that conclusion?"

"You have the same eyes", smiled Amy.

"Anyway Doctor who's this girl?"

The Doctor took a deep breath in, and bit his lip, "Umm... That's Susan, Susan Foreman, my uhh... Granddaughter"

"You're Grand daughter? You're telling me, that you are a granddad?"

"Well, I am 907"

"Yea but still"  
They laughed, Amy couldn't get used to the fact that he is a Granddad.

When the calmed down Amy noticed him going quieter, as if he was remembering a mistake he had made.

"So... where is she now...?"

The Doctor swallowed, she could see that he was hurt "Gone, along with everything else"

There was then an awquard silence between them both. Amy, realising, that she shouldn't have bought this subject up. He was obviously hurt, by seeing the picture once again; bringing back memories that he wishes he would forget, but he will never do.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS phone started ringing on the console, breaking the silence.

"Saved by the bell!" joked Amy.

The Doctor didn't reply, neither did he react by the phone when it went of.

Amy saw the Doctors dismay, so she stood up, and paced round the console, to answer the on-going phone.

The Doctor, while looking at the photo, reminisced about the adventures that he & Susan had gone on before.

Many centuries ago, the Doctor's family, except for him & Susan, went to find Clom, 5000 years after it had been found by someone on earth. He stayed with Susan for her educational benefit, so she could learn about the universe, before being taken to look into the Cyshism. The youngest in his family.

He was with Susan when he first encounted the Daleks, the Daleks that would one day, cause the death of Susan, and all his family.

But, he never knew, if she had perished for certain.

He let her go, to live her life with a young boy, named David, on earth.

During the Time war, the Doctor, and the rest of his family had been to occupied, that he never checked where she was.

All Timelords, who habitated on different planets were bought over to Gallifrey, to contribute in the war.

Common sense, tells him that she is dead, but he always, sub-consciously, has a gut feeling that she might be still living.

Only if he had the courage to make himself certain.

He stared at the photo, and slunk backwards into the floor; he was in too deep a daze, to notice that Amy was holding the phone right in front of his face.


	3. Jack on the Line

**Note: I do apologise for this chapter being UTTER NONSENCE!! See, I was VERY hyper while writing this, and halfway through decided to add in another companion (After watching 'Vampires in Venice' which was AMAZING)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, but I do own a draw full of luminous clothing (including the BRIGHT yellow nail varnish I'm wearing now =D) **

**Chapter 3: Jack on the Line**

"Doctor?"Amy questioned, waking the Doctor from his daze.

"Doctor, it's for you", said Amy, passing him the phone.

"Hello" moaned the Doctor tiredly, while stretching.

"BLOODY 'ELL YOU SOUND DIFFERENT!!" yelled the man on the other line,

"Jack, Oh My Gosh is that you?!"

"You got that right mate! I'm guessing you've err... changed"

"Yeah, it seems that way" smiled the Doctor

"Hey, who was the Scottish chick?"

"Oh that was Amy Pond, my, friend"

"Sounds hot"

"ANYway moving on" added the Doctor quickly

"Umm... why did you ring? My co-ordinates say you're at UNIT, what are you doing there?"

"Long story Doctor, we needed the facilities to-"

"We?"

"As I said, LONG story" he laughed.

"Why did you call me? I'll ask again" inquired the Doctor, moving the conversation onwards, while forcing him self upright.

"We just need you to confirm this thing, to complex to explain on the phone,"

"So basically, you want me to come over, am I right?"

"Yea, can we hurry up? My credits running low so-"

The phone stopped, just beeping.

"Who was that?" Demanded Amy

"An old friend, Jack Harkness"

"Hey... was he American?" Amy asked, now sounding intrigued.

"Don't you start Amy, you're engaged" implied the Doctor, now sounding defensive.

"Anyway, Amy, we have been summoned to UNIT, on earth, local time, you're time, I mean. It seems... he wants me to confirm something. Wait..." he thought for a moment, "Is Rory STILL, and I mean STILL in bed?"

"I don't know..." Amy turned to face the staircase in the console room.

"RORY?! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?" bellowed Amy.

"Oh yes, if he's still asleep he will be able to answer you won't he?" the Doctor remarked sarcastically, walking up to her.

A figure emerged from the top of the stairway. Rory was in a baby pink, silk dressing gown. Carrying an apple.

Amy cleared her throat, and looked Rory up and down. (Note: The dressing gown was ALL he was wearing except for a tight pair of boxers with 'the man' written on them in bright orange)

The Doctor snorted, and then burst out laughing.

"What? What is it..?" Rory questioned.

Amy began to look amused, biting her lip to contain her laughter.

"Rory, Rory, I LOVE you're dressing gown, very uh, pink, and uh, frilly" The Doctor continued to laugh, lost his footing, and then started rolling around the floor in hysterics.

"What do you-"Rory looked at what he was wearing "I better go, get changed" he frantically ran up the stairs, embarrassed; leaving the Doctor and Amy in giggles (It's fair to say they were hyper by then) Amy soon lost her footing a fell next to him.

"I think that was MY dressing gown!" joked Amy

"And I think that was MY apple!"

Amy stopped laughing and looked at him, "I thought you hated apples"

"Oh Amy Pond what a memory. But no, I've grown quite fond of these, red, greeny, yellowie things"

They continued to roll around the floor in giggles.

After that outburst, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, (now in formal clothing), stood around the console, pressing the controls that the Doctor asked them to, he was taking them to UNIT, to sort out whatever Jack wanted.

The Doctor did feel insecure about meeting up with him though. He wasn't feeling to well that day.

It was almost if their was a telepathic signal, trying to get through to him, his head aching because of it.

He brushed it of "It's nothing," he thought. "It can't be anything. It is nothing"


	4. The DISS Association

**This chapter might get a big confusing half way through, (try and follow it best you can) Thanks for the support guys with the reviews and stuff LOVEE YOU ALL =D  
Me and my friend have a story up here: .net/s/5962708/1/Utter_Randomness_That_I_Cant_Think_of_a_Name_Foron my friends profile. Hope you enjoy this chapter (this is where the real story begins to unfold =)) **

**Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to Lara, (the best friend with the COOLEST accent!) ly Lara xxx**

**Chapter 4: The DISS association.**

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor withdrew from the TARDIS without hesitation.

When they set foot on the earth's soil, it was clear to Amy and Rory, they were home.

"Home sweet home" Amy sighed, smiling as the breeze brushed through her red hair

"Yea, a home without space guns or Aliens, without anything remotely interesting" Rory smirked.

Amy paced over and put her arm round him.

The Doctor locked the TARDIS, and joined them both, pushing between them (much to Rory's annoyance)

"Middle-ish May 2010, yes there is something interesting. You have a new priminister my friends" The Doctor remarked, straitening up his bowtie.

"Who won? I completely forgot about it!" Rory grinned.

"I-I-I'm not really into that sort of thing" Amy laughed

"Umm… okay Rory David Cameron is the new PM, and good old Nicky, he's the deputy"

"Great" Rory moaned sarcastically

"Rory why the sarcasm?"

"I wanted labour to win"

"Well Gordon's stepped down so. It's you're problem" The Doctor joked.

"Anyway, away we go then" They began to stride forward towards the buildings that lay ahead.

When they continued to walk up to UNIT, the Doctor's head began to ache more. He felt dizzy and his body temperature rose from its usual 24 degrees. His hearts increased speed, his respiration system grew low. Next he knew. It all went blank.

"Oww…" moaned the Doctor, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Amy yelled

"You scared me to death!" she fell into his arms.

Rory stood, crossed arms, tapping his foot.

He never let go of the fact that Amy once tried to kiss the Doctor.

"I do not know what happened…wow" The Doctor sighed, realised he had a huge bump on his head, and then groaned.

"So you found the bump then"

"Ya think so?" chuckled the Doctor sarcastically.

"It almost felt as if… no, it doesn't matter" he reassured himself, and put his head in his hands.

"Like what?" Amy asked sympathetically;

Rory sat beside them and put his arm around Amy's waist.

"Like a signal, trying to get through. A new, telepathic signal, reaching out. But its nothing, come on, we've got a job to do, lets go and find Jack" The Doctor stood up, and nearly fell over again, he was clearly disorientated. Rory then got up, helping to ease the Doctors step.

The started walking to UNIT once again, only to be stopped on the way by Jack, pouncing on them from behind.

"BOO!" Jack yelped, pounding his hands onto the Doctors shoulders, scaring him half to death.

"What the- (he turned and saw Jack smiling at him) Hey Jack, you 'avent aged a day" the hugged.

"Thank GOD that was you, I've been running up and saying 'boo' to people all morning, I didn't know what to expect. They laughed.

Jack turned to face Amy, and looked her up and down.

"Hi, I'm guessing you were the chick on the phone. Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet 'cha"

He shook her hand, making her blush.

"Oh, please call me-"

"Amy" Rory interrupted, looking annoyed.

"Oh, that's Rory, me fiancée"

"Oh" Jack murmured, looking rather embarrassed.

"Hey Jack, what is it you wanted anyway?" The Doctor inquired.

"You're going to love this. Jack grinned.

"Well, away we go then" Amy giggled, as they set of towards UNIT for the third time, without any interruptions at long last.

When they reached the head quarters (finally), they were passed by men the typical green uniforms, nodding as they walked through as a greeting.

"Well 'new Doctor' heres a surprise for you" Jack said, smiling ear to ear, as he pushed open some double doors to reveal a few of his old friends standing there, looking at them.

Amy and Rory were puzzled.

There were: Jack (as we already know), Wilf, Matha, Mickey, Sarah, Luke, and K9.

Jack stood to face them, and then he pulled the Doctor forward.

"This, my friends, is the new, and might I say improved, Doctor"

As if like lightning, the Doctors friends flooded onto him. Hugging him and greeting him, even K9.

Leaving Amy and Rory stood in a corner, confused.

"Oh yeah, this is Rory Williams"

"Hello?" Rory weakly smiled.

"And this is, Amy Pond, and, the future Amy Williams"

"Uh…hi"

"What's this all about? Why are you all here?" The Doctor asked, still grinning ear to ear.

"We are the DISS association" beamed Mickey.

"Did you say DISS?"

"Yeah, it stands for 'Doctors investigation secret service. Basically, us guys, we've all been with you. We know about the Universe now. And we help to save it, like, a mini version of Torchwood. But, using UNIT as a base"

"WOW THIS IS AMAZING! I'm so surprised you did this"

"All for you Doctor" Sarah smiled, seeming the least shocked by his new face.

"Well, AT LONG LAST. What is this thing you want to confirm with me?"

"Follow me master, I will show you the way" Claimed K9, in his robotic tone.

"Oh Good Boy" The Doctor complemented in a baby-ish voice.

Rory edged over to the Doctor, while Amy, was having a casual conversation with Martha about their adventures.

"Doctor, what's the deal with the tin dog?" asked Rory

"A pet"

"How can a tin dog be a pet?"

"Long story Rory"

"We are here, Master" K9 bleeped.

The Doctors eyes turned to face a transparent container, in which he saw something that would change his life forever. He realised why he got the signals, he understood who he passed out. And yet he was confused. Could he be seeing right; or was it an illusion. His eyes widened and he ran towards the glass. Was this real?

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 up soon. I've called it:  
Chapter 5: The Lost Child I'm not saying ANYTHING else** **about it. You will have to wait and seee x  
**


	5. The Lost Child

**Hiya again! This story, I have written it as a play script before hand like, 57 pages long. But now as a novel on fanfic. Maybe when I've finished the novel, I'll put the script on (I mainly write scripts lol) I'm dedicating this chapter to Emma, without her wisdom I wouldn't be putting this story on.**

**Love you Emma (As a friend lol) xxx**

**Chapter 5: The lost Child.**

He thrust his hands onto the glass. Tears brimming from his eyes.

Inside the glass was a young girl, strapped to a desk by the wrists and ankles.

Her eyes squinted shut, and moving as if in pain.

The Doctor didn't know who she was, but he felt a telepathic connection strait away.

Apart from all this, he knew what she was, a timelord, yes, a timelord from Gallifrey.

The Doctor was absolutely startled.

His companions stood at the other side of the room, not knowing what he was thinking. Not knowing who this child was and why the Doctor was getting so emotional.

The Doctor wasn't certain is the child knew he was there or not. He rested his head against the glass.

Slowly, a tear fell down his cheek.

The Doctor kept his position and said quickly with no emotion in his voice,

"Let her go"

"Why, who is she? She is a she right?"

"Didn't you here me? Let her go" he was sounding sterner now.

"We can't until we know why" Mickey informed him.

The Doctors breathing grew heavy, he was on the verge of having a major yelling, swearing tantrum.

He stormed over to the group of people, who had now edged into the nearest corner, seeing how stressed he had become.

Amy reached for his hand, and stood in front of him.

"Doctor, tell us, who is she?"

The Doctor pressed his hand on his head,

"I don't know" He was about to burst into tears.

"What's wrong then?" Amy asked, looking really confused.

"She-she, she's a timelord" He admitted and slid onto the floor in tears.

Sarah put her arm round him, but he quickly shrugged her of.

"What? Doctor, we didn't know, I-"

"Can't you see she's in pain? Can't you see she's suffering? And yet you torture her, night and day. You should all be ashamed of you're selves. How could you think this low? She's only a child, how could you?"

Jack smirked, "Some child, Doctor, we have reason to believe she's over 250 years old"

"Yeah? Well I'm 907"

They all stared at him; some shocked, at how old he was claiming to be. Some having the realisation that the girl in the cage was only a child.

The Doctor stood up to face the container.

"Please, let her go"

Luke stepped forward, and stood next to him.

"What would you do? With her, I mean"

"Look after her I guess, she'll have to stay with me, she's way too young to look after herself" He calmly said.

"Another thing, when she first got brought here, a few years ago. We tried to get through, she did seem to understand us, but we couldn't understand her, their have been documents of her from time to time, and all state that she could clearly speak, so why can't she now?"

"Probably forgot how to speak in English, but I can sort it out. Look, I am losing my patience, let her go, I'll do anything"

Luke turned to see Martha nod her head.

"Okay, we will"

"WOOO! THANK YOU!" The Doctor jumped up and down several times before spinning Luke round in circles continuously.

When he let go, Luke toppled un-controllably onto the others, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"STRIKE!" The Doctor screamed and started to run around the room. Lifting his shirt up like they do in football matches.

He stopped all of a sudden, and, slapped him self in the face.

"No, no! Silly Doctor, you're actin' like Queen bloody Bess!" he told himself.

Fifteen minutes later, once he had calmed down.

The DISS association stood behind some controls.

They had all put safety goggles on, except for the Doctor

He had been informed that the only way in, was if K9 was to smash the glass.

Due to his desperation, he accepted.

"Stand back everyone, beginning escape procedure" K9 bleeped.

"3…2…1…Commence!" The glass smashed before them, incrusting itself on the floor.

The dust rose from the fall making the outcome difficult to see.

As the dust swept away, a figure emerged from the wreckage.

The young timelord was curled into a ball on the floor, shaking, and gently rocking back and forth.

Amy looked at the Doctor, and gave him the nod to approach the other timelord.

He began to edge towards her, minding his step amongst the glass.

The girl appeared to be around fifteen, with long strait, chestnut hair.

The Doctor approached her and reached out.

He touched her back.

She sprung back, into the nearest corner, her eyes then flicked open.

They were bright blue, tinted purple and green around the sides, a mass of fain colours swam on the edge. The Doctor hadn't seen this ever before. It was like he was looking into the vortex once again.

He knelt down in front of her and began to speak softly.

"I'm here to help, listen to me. How did you get here?"

She looked up at him, and instantly regordnised him.

She hugged him tightly; tears brimmed from the crystal like eyes.

She began to speak, but the language she spoke was old high Gallifreyan, the Doctor was confused but he knew then what to do.

"This won't take long, don't worry" he withdrew his screwdriver and put it against her head.

He turned it on.

The child screamed as the surge of sonic energy went through her mind.

The Doctors friends couldn't take their eyes the situation; it was very interesting for everyone to see.

When he stopped, he looked at her, studying her eyes as she regained awareness.

She turned to face him, looking angry, "What, the HELL, was that for?" she asked fiercely.

"So, sorry, you weren't synced with the TARDIS, see, we can all understand you now"

The girl looked him up and down.

"I'm Engliso. Are you here to take me back, please, I hate it here, I want my mother"

"Well, okay, but take you back where exactly?"

She paused "Are you the one known as, The Doctor?"

"How did you know that?"

"You don't know, well, I'm sure you know about the Daleks and the rest of us Timelords"

"…what?"

"We've been taken captive for the past 300 years, doing manual labour"

"They're dead, Engliso, you might not know that, but-"

"They're not dead…. Least, not all of them"

"That's not true"

"Oh it is, and now, we are being tortured, night and day for the past 307 years to be precise, see I'm only 312. And you know what Doctor…?

IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT…"

**Chapter 5 is FINISHED FINALLY lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will be put on ASAP it is called….**

**Chapter 6: What the Doctor had missed.**

**Byeee =D xxxx **


	6. What the Doctor had Missed

**Hiya dudes! Heres my Chapter 6, I don't know how long it'll be. I might divide it into 2 separate chapters or just the one. I'm typing this one strait up into the computer this time; I normally write them in a notepad first then type them up. But I have to get new pens; most of mine have run out! =O  
This Chapter starts back at the end of chapter one, a flashback. I think you'll get it.  
Please review and feel free to read my other story =D xxx**

**Chapter 6: What the Doctor had missed.**

_The Doctor just stared at her lifeless body; when he bared the truth, he recoiled in horror._

_He ran as fast as he could, "The man who keeps running because he'll never look back in shame…_

Just as he left, an emerald light shone upon the battle field.

Several people emerged from the ever so bright light, The Master, President Rassilon, The Doctors mother, and several others.

---Note: At the end of, 'The End of Time', The Doctor sent these people back through time to the last day of the Time war, in hope to save the earth---

Rassilon stared across the red fields at the battle taking place, he knew now it was the end of his era and the rest of the Timelords too.

The Doctors mother, Sereeta, saw how violent this battle was getting, then she noticed her family, fighting, she ran over to help them in the battle.

The Master watched her flee, and slowly an evil grin grew on his face, he began to Sneer.

"What are you so happy about?" Rassilon demanded striding towards him.

"Nothing except…" The Master took hold of Rassilons hands, hardly noticing that there were blasts being shot all around him "I know a way out" He smiled and began to laugh heartily.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"I mean, I KNOW A WAY OUT" He withdrew the white point star; he had saved it when he was sent through the vortex.

"We can open it, and use it as a transmit beam for at least 4000 of us, taking us to a perfectly habitable, and yet, empty, planet. It's so simple"

"Master, I'm not fully confident that-"he began to speak, but his words were drowned out by the masters yelling.

"PEOPLE OF GALLIFREY, I CAN SAVE YOU! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS OPEN A TRANS-TELAPATHIC LINK. I CAN TAKE YOU TO A NEW LAND. WE CAN BE MIGHTY ONCE MORE!"

The Gallifreyan were head on in battle, but, they did listen.

"EVERY ONE. LET'S OPEN A LINK, BY… Uhh… I KNOW I'M GOING TO YELLA SONG, BUT YOU SING IT REPEATEDLY IT SHOULD WORK!" He cleared his throat; some of the Timelords began to look at him awquard ly, as he dodged the Daleks blasts.

"THIS IS ONE I CALL 'Oh MASTER YOU'RE THE GREATEST…  
_I was born! Many years ago, well actually… only 908  
I was named __Koschei by the ranks of timeee,  
I lived cool life,  
With my Buddies,  
But then something came up, Something occurred, and I ran away,  
I've been at the last day twice, on Gallifrey, but the last time, IIIIIIIIIIII ran away-hey!  
But now I'm back__, from the dead-just kidding.  
To save you're bloody souls!  
Oh…… THE MASTER IS THE GREATEST, TIME LORD DUDE!  
Oh I'M SO COOL, YEA YEA YEA YA,  
SO SING THIS SONG WITH THE GREATEST MAN IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM,  
AND FOLLOW, MY EVER LASTING WISDOM.  
BUT… now we've got to hurry up the gun shots are getting closer, and I'm actually freaking out. So I'm gonna finish this song very soon. You better know it off by heart, but actually I know you do cause we Timelords have a great memory. So SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! YEA YE YA YEA! WOOO HOO" _

He finished, and bowed a couple of times. The other Timelords began to sing through the song as much as they could during the battle.

A light grew amongst the Timelords who sung the song like the Master did. And then, they vanished.

They looked up, the teleport had grown weak, and they were in a Dalek war ship, encrusted with gold and other riches.

"Since that day, we have been slaves to the Daleks, working they're manual labour" Engliso explained.

"Why is this all my fault, I'm not saying I believe you, but why"

"You shouldn't have sent them back"

"I had to, they're plan, was vile and I had no intention of doing it"

"How can you be so vain?"

"It would have destroyed the earth, what choice did I have?"

"There's always a choice"

"Not then. You know Doctor; I thought you would be different. But no, actually, you're not the man who Shulietto told me about. You're not the man who helped Susan with her education. You're not this great man. You can't even believe me when I'm telling the truth? What man are you, Doctor? A man who's so scared of facing his demons so he won't face his own race. I'm a half form, Doctor, Half Time lord, half god knows what, its so un fair no-one treats me right. But I thought you would…"

She got up to leave the room, but lost her footing and fell again.

"Whoa, I forgot how the earth moves before you're feet" she gasped.

The Doctor just sat their, mouth, gaping open. Not believing what he had just heard. Not being able to control his emotions. He burst into tears. Wilf approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Engliso turned, and gave a sideways smile. Amy helped pick her up but she fell again.

Amy walked up to the Doctor and said calmly "Doctor, I'll take her to the TARDIS, come when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay…"

Amy and Rory, walked Engliso out of the room to the TARDIS.

The Doctor placed his head in his hands then looked up at his friends, all looking sympathetic.

"How did she know Shulietto, and Susan? How come she knows me so well? How can she know Shulietto?"

**Chapter 6 is done. It is very odd I know, but it has to be, Chapter 7 is going to play a BIG part in this story by the way so keep reading, it'll be on ASAP  
Please review =)  
xxx **


	7. The Doctors Truth

**Heyy… Chapter 7! Wooo! I don't know what to say as an opening but once again, I have to type this one straight on to the computer …great… lol.  
As I said before this chapter will play a big part towards the end.  
So… enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: The Doctors Truth. **

Engliso was finally getting the grasp of walking on the earth's soil when Amy, Rory, and her approached the TARDIS.

They entered, and the presence of the TARDIS welcomed them by the soft vibrations under their feet. When Engliso hobbled in, the TARDIS felt happy, she knew what Engliso was doing, and who she was.

Engliso stepped up to the console and scanned the various controls.

Amy clasped her hands together and smiled "So, this is, the, TARDIS, what do you think"

"It should be blue"

"I'm sorry?"

"I think it should be blue, I saw one once, and it was AMAZING. They had virtual Alien fish that swam outside the frame; it made you feel so relaxed, I tell you Amy."

"How did you know Amy's name?" Rory questioned, approaching her.

"You said it when you were talking, see, I now know that you're names Rory, am I right?"

"Yeah"

Amy took Engliso's hand, "Come on, lets get you changed, theirs got to be something here somewhere" the exited the console room. Leaving Rory alone, he sighed, then slumped onto the nearest ledge.

Amy and Engliso stood at entrance of the Doctors huge wardrobe; it seemed to go on for miles.

"Pretty big eh?" Amy joked.

"I've seen bigger" she remarked, and started to rummage the wide selection.

"Amy, I'll call you when I've done okay?" She smiled and wandered of into the jungle of clothing.

A few minutes later a cry came from the middle of the wardrobe.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice yelled.

Amy, hearing this, ran to find Engliso, or maybe just as an activity, as she was growing bored.

She found Engliso stood, in the middle of a circle, the circle being the Doctors outfit, the same one over and over again.

"I see you found it"

"He always wears this?" Engliso asked, amused.

"Yeah" They laughed.

"Anyway, Amy I chose some clothes that fit, what do you think?"

Amy hadn't noticed she was changed.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a grey top with an illustration of a diamond on it, with a long necklace, of a heart. On her head she wore a head band with a bow on it.

"Oh My God you look great" Amy grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Except for my hair" She began to figure out different ways of styling it, while facing a mirror.

"So… Engliso, how old are you really?"

"312, why?" she answered casually.

"Just wondering. Umm… you said earlier, about a being a half timelord? What's the deal with that?"

"Well, my mother. She fell in love with this human guy, so her grand dad said she could go and live with him. But that wasn't why she left"

"Why did she then?" Amy asked, looking intrigued now.

"She fell pregnant, nothing normal, probably some sort of experiment or something. So she didn't know who my dad is. But it wasn't that bad, David, played the part of my dad, even though he wasn't, actually my dad. But then, cancer took him away when I was 3"

"The Doctor said he hasn't seen eyes like that before, is that normal"

"No, they used to be brown… until I looked into the Schism…"

"What's that?"

"It's a gap in the fabric reality and what happened was… wait, why all the questions, are you trying to get info out of me?"

"No, but one more thing, how do you know the Doctor so well?"

"You'll know soon enough. All Done!" She had finally finished doing her hair. She turned to face Amy, than ran of.

"Wait!" Amy groaned, and began to walk up to the console room.

When she entered, the Doctor was back, with Jack with him as well.

"Hey have any of you seen Engliso anywhere? She ran of"

"She would" the Doctor paced around the console "The little child going wandering; she'll be back soon enough"

"Doctor, what's a Schism? Only, she kind of mentioned it, it had something to with her eyes, I think"

"No…"

"What is it?" Jack questioned.

"Is it important at all, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I've got it!" He stood up triumphantly.

Birds started chirping in the TARDIS, the ones that had occurred when the Dream Lord struck.

"Doctor, why can I here birds?" Jack asked, looking startled and confused.

"Oh god… not again" Rory groaned as they fell into a slumber.

When they woke, Amy and Rory realised they were still in the TARDIS. And Engliso stood their facing the Doctor, who was strapped onto the wall. They were arguing.

"You looked into the Schism?" The Doctor remarked, feeling fond of him self. But trying to get free at the same time.

"Well no… I looked into the hippo's mouth, what d'you think I looked into!"

"You were the one, who was taken, prematurely in the hope of proceeding with the war. But that's when Davros blew it up! Weren't you?"

Engliso turned away.

"Engliso please, tell me what happened"

She grew quiet.

"When it smashed, it chose me, it flew into me. It hurts… Since then, I haven't been myself, constantly changing characteristics, and emotions. I know, what I should say, every moment of every day, I just want it to go away"

"You poor thing" The Doctor sighed sympathetically.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started to beep.

"She's waiting for you Doctor" Jack said, looking around the controls.

"She won't go until you give her permission to Doctor" Amy informed him.

"To go to where?"

"Slave base seven, where the rest of out kind is held captive"

"I don't believe you" the Doctor looked towards the floor, as he stopped the attempts to get out of the straps.

"Listen, Doctor; answer me this strait, do you want you're Grand father, Peternosseses to stay under this kind of torture?"

"…no"

"What about you mother and Father, or should I say, Ratil and Sigma?"

"No, of course not"

"And then theirs Romata you're beloved sister"

"No"

"And then theirs you're off spring, 2 sons and one daughter"

"No, don't mention the children"

"Well Koschei, Kentos, and Katniso, will be very happy about the sympathy Doctor. But can you stand here and just sympathize when they're being tortured?"

"NO" He was getting frustrated now. His friends just watched in amazement, was what they were hearing true?

"And then there is you're wife, Shulietto"

"NO, STOP THIS NOW PLEASE!" He was yelling UN able to take in what he was hearing.

"And you're daughter in law, Sereeta"

"NO!"

"…and then theirs Susan you're Grand daughter, and you're great granddaughter-"

The Doctor stopped and looked at Engliso strangely.

"…I don't have a Great Grand Daughter, Engliso, I know I don't. IF I DID THEIR WOULD BE A LINK OR… SOMETHING BUT I WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT, IN ANY CASE! Look, I don't have a great Grand daughter I-"

"YES YOU DO!" She yelled, and then noticed what she had just basically just told him, she slowly took a step back.

The room went silent; all they could here was the creaking of the TARDIS.

The Doctor stared at the young girl, not even blinking; he knew what that out burst meant. Engliso was his Great Grand daughter. He then realised it was true, everything she had told him.

Rory stood between the two "Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking, because if I am, it's like a scene of a soap opera or something"

"Shh…" Jack whispered, pulling Rory aback "I'm loving this"

Engliso, took hold of his hands, and looked up at him; her tone grew softer, and weaker. She was bearing back the tears.

"Look, Doctor, listen to me, it's only you who can save us, and the Universe. You are the only one who can end this torture, for good. Don't make the mistake that others have"

He looked up at her, and smiled weakly "…okay…" he murmured.

"Good" she then UN did the straps. When he was free, he threw him self at her in a hug.

When they withdrew, from the hug. The Doctor turned to face the controls, and started flicking the final buttons. His companions stood around the other panels.

"Oh yeah, Doctor. Can I call you by your real name; it's kind of annoying calling you 'Doctor' all the time?"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't" he smiled.

He slammed his hand down on to the final control, and the centre of the TARDIS began its momentum, they were going, to Slave base seven.

**FINITO! I'm finally done lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter eight will be up soon it's called. 'Slave Base Seven' lol.  
Hope you liked it, see you soon! =D **


	8. Slave Base Seven

**HEYY!  
Sorry I haven't posted any chapters on for a while, I've been ill ****  
I'm not better, but I do have the strength to carry on writing for you guys! =)  
Enjoy, please review and stuff **

**Chapter 8: Slave Base Seven.**

The TARDIS creaked as it landed on the island like planet, of Slave Base Seven.

No-one was taking, to shocked, and scared for what was going to face them in this adventure.

Engliso, did the hop, skip, jump, as a form of child's play towards the doorway which led outwards.

Her sapphire eyes danced around the room, observing her great grand father, the human primates, and Jack, who she never quite understood, he mourns over Ianto, a man, but now have the hots for Amy? What ever goes on in a child's mind…?

She flicked her chestnut hair round, and placed her hand on the door handle.

Her head swerved round, and she admired the 'moochers' of the TARDIS once more, beamed, clasped her hands together.

And began to speak confidently.

"Well, I have noticed there seems to be a hell of a lot of tension round here. But, what lay behind these doors here, is an act of bad prosperity and raw emotion. Breaking a mass of two hundred and eight laws against the shadow proclamation, to an extreme length. It's worse than the concentration camps some of you 'primates' would argue. Even though, I am the one taking you here, I would like to confirm, I shall not, and I repeat, not be held responsible for any of you being tortured, blown up, or eaten. Anyway, I know what's going to happen and… well" she faced the door.

"Here goes nothing"

She pushed open the door and edged outside, closing the door behind her with a thud.

All the residents looked at where she left in absolute silence.

The Doctor looked down towards his left wrist in shock.

He quickly placed his index finger onto it; closed his eyes to feel his pulse.

"…well I'll be dammed…" he said, a smile, slowly spreading from ear to ear.

Amy raised an eyebrow towards him, and looked at him oddly; his eyes seemed to be popping out of his head.

"They're all here… in perfect sync, to!" he grinned, rocking on the balls of his feet.

Jack stepped forward broadly, leaving Rory alone in the corner.

"Who's here?" Jack asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer, to make him seem smart.

"Jack you know how a species of us, keeps in awareness of ones existence?"

"Well yeah, of course, the pulse thing, but I don't see how it can-"he paused. "Oh… wow!"

"I know right?"

They linked arms and began to do what looked like an Irish folk dance, until; they collapsed on the floor in a heap, knocking Rory over in the process.

Amy stood over the three string beans that lay on the console floor.

To the TARDIS's distress, she sent a current down each of their spines. The boys jolted up right, regaining the knowledge that what they were about to face was incredibly serious.

"Holy Cow…" Came a murmur from outside the TARDIS.

Amy helped the boys up and they paced towards the door.

Jack and Rory edged outside, leaving Amy and the Doctor alone.

Amy looked at him sympathetically, and took his hands after straightening up his bowtie.

"Doctor, it'll be fine trust me"

"I'm not so sure; I'm getting to old for this"

"Doctor, listen, you might feel it, but come on, your only 907, you've still got a hell of a lot of living to do"

"I was so lonely…" the Doctor cried softly but Amy gave him a hug to calm him down.

"….Doctor?" Rory cried from outside.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"I guess, I'm going to have to be"

The walked to the door hand in hand, and pushed it open.

The dank smell of rustiness swept the air, and anyone could sense the exhaustion when stepped into it. Balconies were filled with hundreds of Timelords, along forty floors above their heads, around 30 below them. On the floor were rusted head dresses smashed, all the clothing was now dirty, and ripped. At least three Daleks were on each floor, keeping a close eye on their workers. Sontarans were in greater numbers, torturing the survivors of the war. But, the Oods, even the UN processed were their as well, performing numerous forms of manual labour. They could here the cries of the slaves, begging for mercy, but they never got it. The mightiest race in existence had fallen to the bottom, all thanks to the Master. But if the Doctor had thought it through before hand, this would have been prevented. He felt guilty. Oil dripped from the ceilings, and acid, burning their skin. The torture of the innocent was no game, and they all wanted it to end.

The Doctor and his companions just stared at the state of destruction, in shock, fear, and amazement. Amy and Rory were confused; they had been told tales of this mighty race only to be mislead. Was this the same race?

"Oh my… it's worse then I remember" Engliso sighed scanning every detail.

It remained silent for the next few minutes, this couldn't be right, this couldn't be real.

It's a bad dream, you'll wake up. And none of this will have happened the Doctor told himself, while knowing that this wasn't a dream at all.

A young boy ran past them as fast as his little legs could carry him; he was blonde, with innocent brown eyes. Wearing the same rags as the rest, the Doctor instantly regordnised him.

"Kentos?" The Doctor shrieked, making a grab for him.

Kentos turned quickly to face him, he didn't seem to know who he was, or he wasn't allowed to answer. No one was sure.

The Doctor felt his head and body, making sure it was real. The boy stared at him blankly.

"Son, please tell me you know who I am" The boy continued to look upon the Doctors face, emotionless. "Please, Kentos…. Please"

The boy just stared at him, but then gently took hold of the Doctors hand, smiling weakly.

"Come along father, he is waiting" he said softly, his voice was cracked as if not used in the past years.

Kentos began to lead the Doctor through corridors and places of punishment.

Followed by his companions, they saw the extent of the slavery here.

Amy held Rory's hand, seeking comfort as Rory tried to put on a brave face.

Jack examined Slave Base Seven inquisitively, feeling a tiny bit inspired by what has layed here for hundreds of years, and not being noticed.

Engliso seemed to look guilty, as she knew what was going to befall everyone on this day. And what was going to happen to her. The gap in time had mentally harmed her, but given her access to see the future UN controllably. It scared her, but she knew what she had to do.

**Finished at long last, I know that chapter might seem to drag for a while, but it had to so the future events will make more sense. Chapter 9 will be up soon guys, love ya!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, what's this entire gaff about anywayz? Lol  
Please review =) **

**Cyazz Emily xxx**


End file.
